Christmas Announcement
by lucid.reader
Summary: It's Christmas over at the Burrow and Harry has something to say.


Christmas Announcement

Ginny's Point of veiw

It was early in the morning about two days before Christmas. Her boyfriend, Harry, was due in less than an hour. Ginny couldn't stop herself from getting overly excited. She hasn't seen Harry since mid-November and it's been killing her. It's been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry ever so bravely defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry doesn't like to talk about and neither does Ginny. So many people were lost to that battle, including her brother, Fred. _Too many were lost_, she thought. _***THWAK!* **_ Harry just apparated outside of the kitchen door and Ginny ran into the kitchen to greet him. Ginny leaped into Harry's arms and he stumbled backwards.

"Wow, Ginny. If I knew this is how you would react after I had to stay away for a while, I should stay away more often," Harry said jokingly.

"Just shut up, you git and snog me already," she replied. This was the best snog she had in a while.

"Oi! That's my sister you're snogging! Show some respect," Ron yelled as he entered the kitchen. Harry and Ginny jumped a part.

"Ron," Harry said giving him a hug, "It's been a long time. Is Hermione here yet?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs," but right as Ron said this, Hermione came hurring down the stairs, "Oops! I spoke to soon. She's in the kitchen."

"I think he can see that Ronald," Hermione replied. She ran up and gave Harry a hug. "It's been ages! Why didn't you write us?"

"I've been tied up at the Ministry," Harry replied. "Where are the others?"

As If on cue all of the Weasleys came hurring into the kitchen. "Harry, dear, haven't you eating," said Mrs. Weasley, questioning his very skinny complexion. "Can't you feed yourself or do I have to that for you? Oh, nevermind that Harry, dear, go wash up. I'm going to make breakfast."

~o~~0~~o~~0~~o~

Harry's Point of Veiw

Later that night, after the pudding, Harry pulled Mr. Weasley aside and said, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Well you are right now," replied Mr. Weasley, "So I don't see how that's a problem. Go ahead, my boy."

"I would like your blessing in Ginny's hand in marriage."

"Of course, Harry," he replied with glee. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"What do mean, Sir?"

"I knew you would ask me this soon. When are you to propose?"

"Christmas morning. I have it all planed out. And Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can you not tell anybody, including Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course, Harry."

"And Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

~o~~0~~o~~0~~o~

It was Chrismas morning and Harry was awoken by the sound of three-year-old Teddy Lupin running into the room, that he and Ron were sharing, yelling at the top of his lungs, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY CHRISTMAS! UNCLE HARRY, IT'S CHRISTMAS! EVERYONE WANTS YOU DOWNSTAIRS!"

Harry remembered that Teddy's Grandmother, Dora, dropped him off last night. "Okay Teddy, I'll be down there in a second," Harry replied.

"Oi. He sure knows how to scream." Harry had forgotten that Ron was in the same room as him.

"Come on, Ron. Let's get down there before he come back upstairs again."

~o~~0~~o~~0~~o~

Harry's Point of veiw.

Everyone was chattering in the living room until Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Okay everyone. Harry you give yours out first."

Harry gave out all the presents. While Ginny was occupied opening her present, Harry went down on one knee and took the ring out of his pocket.

~o~~0~~o~~0~~o~

Ginny's Point of Veiw

Ginny was in the middle of opening her present when she heard everyone gasp, so she turned to find a smiling Harry down on one knee. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to find out. I love you and I want to be with you forever," Harry said sincerely. Ginny was in shock. She put her hands over her mouth and started to cry. "Please, Ginny, don't cry."

Ginny took her hands off of her mouth and replied, "Harry, I'm crying because I'm happy. Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes! My answer is, and always will be, yes!" Harry put the ring on her finger and Ginny lept at him and started snogging him.

They broke away. "I'm glad you feel the way I do," Harry said.

Ginny was so happy. She would finally be getting her

Happily Ever After.


End file.
